(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-functional combinatorial game apparatus, and more particularly to a multi-functional combinatorial game apparatus having the ability to provide a variety of combinatorial arrangements, and which uses the features of a protruding seat and grooves on the top of a base to construct game apparatuses such as tactile paths, and the like, to improve educational game amusement when teaching or playing games.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
An ordinary conventional game apparatus is a monotonous and crude assembly, the majority of which are produced in geometrical shaped structures such as squares, triangles, or circles. For this reason, the structures only have the capability to be combined in simple arrangements, and the assembled arrangement of shapes from combining the structures are limited. Hence, variability is relatively low, and does not provide for rich creativity. Moreover, such game apparatuses of the prior art do not inspire the intellect of primary school children, and the children often easily become bored playing with such games. Thus, such game apparatuses will be eliminated from the market after a period of time, and, as a result, production manufacturers that develop and design such apparatus are constantly plagued by these problems.